A visit in an unexpected time
by arisa-v
Summary: Rivaille visits Eren in his dungeon cell to discuss tomorrow's mission only to discover that after all, "humanity's best hope" was just another horny teen undergoing hormonal change. And as an adult and superior, he felt obliged to take responsibility by instilling in the brat self-discipline and control. Rivaille later on shows his hypocrisy. Ereri.


A visit during an unexpected time

_Rivaille visits Eren in his dungeon cell to discuss tomorrow's mission only to discover that after all, "humanity's best hope" was just another horny teen undergoing hormonal change. And as an adult and superior, he felt obliged to take responsibility by instilling in the brat self-discipline and control. Things happen and Rivaille realises that he might have just proved how much of a hypocrite he is. _

"_Haa.. ha.."_

Rivaille descended the stairs.

"_Ngh.."_

He turned the corner.

"_Haaaa..h.."_

Approaching the unguarded cell, he fumbled for the keys only to look up into the half-lit dimness and lock eyes with a pair of hugely dilated green eyes.

"Corporal.. .Rivaille?" squeaked Eren from the cell. The boy's voice was trembling, noted Rivaille. _What was going on?_

"Just _what_ were you doing Jaeger?"

Eren looked down sheepishly at his pyjama pants which were in a heap on the floor adjacent the bed. Then it occurred to Rivaille. _Oh._

"It helps me release stress, sir.. especially with all that's going on outside the Wall.."

While he would have dismissed the whole issue without a thought for any other teen, Eren's words struck him rather oddly, and he could not let it pass. Eren's worth and importance towards the Scouting Legion was too much to treat him as any other soldier. And he had to admit to himself that the kid was _not bad_. Rivaille peered through the bars of the cell.

"Eren, I don't believe that this is the correct way to handle stress. If anything, it's only a temporary remedy, and all that you try repress will only come back to you later. We can't have you in titan form, rampaging about and posing as a potential threat to your teammates, hindered by unhandledstress." said Rivaille. "More importantly, it's f*cking dirty, brat." he hissed under his breath.

Eren remained silent, eyes focused on the sheets. What the Corporal was saying was true, but his reasons for jerking off wasn't solely for the reasons he claimed. That was just an excuse. The real reason was actually… Thinking about it deepened the blush already present on Eren's flushed face. Heck, he wasn't even finished yet…

"I don't care if you have desires… horny brat, but learn to have some self-control over your actions," said Rivaille as he unlocked and entered the cell. "Indulging in such.. nonsense just before a major scouting mission is complete absurdity. I hope your lack of self-control doesn't hinder your performance tomorrow, shitty brat. If it does, I'll make sure you properly regret it."

Rivaille walked towards Eren's bed, disgustedly holding up the pyjama bottoms with his feet. His boots will need cleaning…

"Put your pants on and go wash yourself this instance. We need to discuss some details regarding tomorrow's mission."

"Yes sir!" Eren hurriedly shoved on his pants and shook off the sheets, exposing his forgotten, throbbing problem which stood up against the fabric. _Shit…_ thought Eren. He sure hoped the Corporal wasn't looking… Slowly turning his face up to face Rivaille, Eren hoped to see the same disgusted, repelled expression often plastered in the Corporal's face upon the discovery of an uncleaned room, only to be pleasantlysurprised. Rivaille's unchanging, bored eyes were indeed, set upon the tent formed between Eren's legs but there seemed to be a faint tinge of crimson colouring his cheeks. He quickly turned away.

"Hurry your ass shitty brat". Rivaille said with his back turned on Eren. Rivaille could feel an unexpected bulge forming in his own pants. He shouldn't have came in the cell at all. As he admitted, he regarded the kid somewhat differently from others not just because he was _the_ brat who could transform into a titan. Seeing Eren's flushed face and hazy eyes, with his unbuttoned shirt and exposed bare chest sitting in a half upright position on the bed with that… thing between his legs made Rivaille's mind wander off into various fantasies and imaginings. The dimly lit cell was strangely enticing as well… Perhaps he could…

Perhaps not today.

"Preaching things like self-control when you yourself don't even have it, Corporal?" smirked Eren, walking to face Rivaille. "I see you have an interest in me, huh? I wonder what the others will say when they find out that the infamous humanity's strongest soldier is interested in a _kid_." Eren drawled, eyeing Rivaille's full erection.

"Tch, don't get all cocky now, Jaeger." Rivaille briskly walked out the door, locking the cell. "It is one of the uncontrollable workings of the body. Don't push it." He walked away. Eren grinned inwardly, retreating to the inners of the cell to carry on where he left off. He thought about the Corporal's lingering gaze on his own member and sighed. _Although an absolute hypocrite, the Corporal sure is a turn on…_ thought Eren as he orgasmed.

Rivaille did not return for the originally intended discussion. He sat in his office, door bolted, pants down. He revisualised the image of Eren half-naked on the bed and quickly took care of his problem, acknowledging his desire for Eren as he came.

"The brat will surely pay for this." vowed Rivaille.


End file.
